


От чего остаются метки

by iolka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Т5-02 - Старбакс. Соулмейт!АУ, где на теле человека выжигаются все имена партнёров его соулмейта._____Писалось на фест однострочников в соо на дайри





	От чего остаются метки

Блики от уличного фонаря плясали по потолку, разрываемые тенью полуголых ветвей от дерева за окном. Ветер с залива шелестел высохшими листьями, скрипел пожарными лестницами и вывеской бакалейной лавки в доме напротив, звенел неплотно подогнанными стеклами в окнах.   
Светлые пятна на потолке множились и стирались, то высвечивали отвалившуюся от влажности штукатурку и змеящиеся диковинными узорами трещины в потолке, то прятали уродства в глубоких тенях.

Временами Стиву хотелось того же — спрятаться, скрыться, раствориться в темноте, слиться с окружающим пространством, стать еще незаметнее; так же, как игнорировали его существование благообразные леди и девушки-хохотушки, которых водил по танцплощадкам Баки.   
Исчезнуть, чтобы не видеть всего этого, не чувствовать. Не быть.

Дело было даже не в физической боли, Стив умел ее терпеть молча, сцепив зубы. Сердце болело куда сильнее, и боль эта, в отличие от кратковременной физической, преследовала его постоянно, начиная с первого выжженного на его коже имени, когда ему было шестнадцать, а Баки — на целый год больше. 

Баки завалился тогда к Стиву поздно ночью — еще жива была Сара, но она давно уже спала — и сбивчивым горячечным шепотом поведал о том, как это было, Дотти то, Дотти се, и вообще она старше, а значит гораздо опытнее, и надо и Стиву тоже найти такую же, чтобы научила всему...   
Стив сидел, закутавшись в тонкое одеяло и поджав ноги к груди, старался незаметно для Баки тишить горевшую от боли руку с проступившими на ней несколько часов назад буквами.   
Стив и так знал все, что рассказывал Баки — чувствовал связь между ними уже давно и иногда ловил отголоски сильных эмоций Баки. И всеми фибрами души ненавидел в тот момент Долорес Айленхолл, кем бы эта несчастная ни была. Он ее даже не видел никогда, только по описаниями Баки — ножки — во, талия — во, и юбка практически выше колена... Стив желал ее смерти так яростно, как не желал ничего и никогда в своей жизни, потому что она была первой, кто отобрал у него Баки.

С того момента имена множились на его теле, оставаясь белесыми росчерками шрамов на и без того бледной коже. Проявлялись они чаще всего ночью, отчего Стив начал ненавидеть это время — Сара умерла в одну из беспокойных ветреных ночей, а Баки часто приходил только к рассвету.   
Шрамы потом заживали долго и долго еще болезненно дергали — видимо Баки действительно влюблялся в каждую из своих девушек, потому что их имена появлялись даже тогда, когда, по словам Баки, ничего не было, и они только целовались.   
Когда Баки говорил об этом, уязвленный, расстроенный — как же, не сдалась его обаянию и красоте — Стиву до дрожи хотелось сплюнуть горькую слюну и врезать Баки как следует. Да только у него никогда бы не хватило на это сил. Душевных, а не физических. Несмотря на всю ту боль, что Стиву приходилось испытывать по его вине, он любил Баки больше всего на свете, и готов был молчать вечность, но быть при этом рядом. Пусть так, в качестве друга, но рядом. 

Соулмейтов не принято было искать, потому что их встреча была практически нереальной редкостью. Казалось, их в глаза никто не видел, но все точно знали, что у знакомой одной подруги есть сестра, которая общается с семейной парой, которые дружат с реальными соулмейтами... И так всегда. Стив в действительности не знал ни одной пары соулмейтов.   
Да и, если подумать, как это вообще должно было быть? Имена у него были по всему телу, на открытых местах всего несколько, да и те практически неразличимы. Как должен был другой человек понять, что это именно его бывших партнеров имена? И у Стива частный случай — множество имен, а ведь у кого-то всего одно проступает за всю жизнь. И как тогда? А если тезки? Какие-нибудь Мэган Смит, которых у Стива было аж две штуки — на лодыжке и на левой лопатке, и появились в разное время, и по рассказам Баки — ничего общего... Первую Мэган он уже не помнил к тому времени.  
Люди веками жили по принципу: нашел — хорошо, не нашел — бери любого другого.   
Не говоря уже об однополых связях. Те, конечно, всегда существовали, ничего сверхъестественного, но Стив жил в таком районе, где прекрасно видел, во что это порой выливалось и к каким печальным последствиям приводило.   
Если они с Баки вдвоем могли выстоять против четырех-пяти человек местной шпаны, то против пары десятков разъяренных мужчин, решивших устроить самосуд, как было на соседней улице несколько лет назад, у них не было никаких шансов. Ту пару нашли на утро, и, по слухам, даже повидавшие всякого полицейские выходили с места преступления с зелеными лицами.   
За себя-то ему никогда не было страшно, но для Баки Стив никогда не хотел ничего подобного.

Резкая боль выдернула Стива из невеселых мыслей. Он зашипел, схватившись за предплечье правой руки, сжался, пытаясь таким образом сделать боль меньше, но все равно чувствовал каждую буковку, вырезаемую на его теле неизвестной силой.   
Прошло около получаса, прежде чем Стив, мокрый от пота и с искусанными почти в кровь губами нашел в себе силы подняться и дотянуться до лампы. В неярком свете пока еще свежие, розовые и воспаленные шрамы складывались в новое имя — Кэтрин Майкл. И ее имя пересекало крест-накрест самое первое, почти уже незаметное имя Абигейл на его правой руке. 

Стив потянулся к заранее приготовленной чашке с водой — от боли во рту всегда пересыхало — и с неудовольствием отметил, что руки дрожат.   
Улегшись обратно, он крепко закутался в одеяло, будто стараясь связать себя по ногам и рукам, чтобы не трястись в начинающемся после пережитого ознобе.   
Однако стоило только прокрутить новое имя в голове, Стив не сдержался, содрогнулся, и, тихо заплакал, выливая горькое и болезненное на ни в чем не повинную подушку.   
Это было уже тридцать седьмое имя.   
Стив забылся тяжелым нервным сном, когда небо за окном посерело — близилось утро.

***

Баки был удивительно благодушен — вертелся по кухне, готовя нехитрый завтрак, и что-то напевал себе под нос.   
По квартирке плыл запах свежего кофе — значит, помимо новой пассии, вчера был еще и день выдачи жалования — только тогда Баки позволял им так шиковать.   
Проснувшийся Стив чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим и разбитым, опустошенным и безразличным. Вытащил себя из кровати на чистом упрямстве; умылся, практически с ненавистью смотря в зеркало на свое бледное мокрое лицо. Темные круги вокруг глаз, запекшиеся губы, длинный нос, на кончике которого висела капелька воды…  
— Завтрак готов! — крикнул с кухни Баки, и Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности — слишком глубоко ушел в мысли о ненависти к себе, дернулся и смахнул на пол зубную щетку.   
— Иду! — крикнул в ответ Стив, заползая под ванну в поисках щетки. 

Свежий кофе и горячая яичница с беконом слегка примирили Стива с действительностью — он медленно ел, смакуя каждый кусочек и глоток кофе, и любовался брызжущим энергией Баки. Улыбающимся, довольным. Поразительно красивым этим осенним утром.   
Тот размахивал руками, эмоционально рассказывая о смешном случае на работе, потом перешел ко вчерашнему свиданию с девушкой и ночевке у нее...   
— … А утром, представляешь, я давно себя не чувствовал таким дураком. Хотел оставить ей записку, что все было высший класс, и понял, что не помню, как ее зовут. Звал ее со дня знакомства Куколкой.  
Стива резко укололо болью в груди. Он не смог бы сказать, что на него нашло, и почему он одним поступком разрушил все то, что был намерен бережно хранить всю жизнь.   
Стив не сдержался и громко перебил Баки:   
— Кэтрин ее зовут.

Он резко встал, пошатнулся — голова закружилась от резкого движения, и попытался выбраться из-за стола и не запутаться при этом в своих ногах.   
— Что? — Баки непонимающе смотрел на него, подскочил, когда Стив пошатнулся, попытался его поймать, помочь, но Стив вырвался. Послышался треск ткани, Стив оперся о стену, пережидая, пока мир перестанет прыгать перед глазами. Он прикрыл глаза, не желая сейчас смотреть на растерянного и испуганного Баки. С губ сами срывались слова, с трудом проталкиваемые через сведенное горло, глаза пекло от близких слез, но Стив не позволил себе больше плакать.  
— Кэтрин Майкл. А предыдущую звали Сара Боуэн, Сара, как мою маму... а до нее Холланд Браун, Шарлотта Митчеллс, Джанис Дэроу...

Рука Баки легла на его рот, обрывая поток слов. Стив в изумлении распахнул глаза, чтобы обнаружить Баки невероятно близко. На лице его была странная смесь эмоций: Стив мог различить вину по морщинке между бровями, страх — по загнанному выражению на дне его глаз, и, самое странное — благоговение, которое Стив видел лишь раз, когда они были еще совсем мальчишками и Баки впервые взял на руки свою третью младшую сестру. 

Стив нетвердой рукой попытался оторвать руку Баки от своего рта, но смог только немного сдвинуть.   
— Я помню все тридцать семь, — сказал он, чтобы не перечислять ненавистные имена заново. 

— Тридцать семь... — шепотом повторил за ним Баки, и морщинка на его лбу стала глубже. — Почему же ты ничего не сказал?  
Стив отвел взгляд, смотрел в дальний угол кухни, где стояли пустые банки. В них сейчас было так же пусто, как и у Стива в голове.   
— Много причин, — в конце концов выдавил Стив.

Баки шагнул к нему, практически вдавил в стену, крепко обхватил руками — Стив макушкой чувствовал его теплое дыхание, а ухом — биение сердца в груди. 

— А я думал, тебя нет, — через минуту тяжелого дыхания сказал Баки. Руки его, лежащие на плечах Стива дрожали, и дрожал весь он сам. И Стив тоже, жалкий и умирающий от двух страхов разом.

— Не родился еще или умер уже, ведь не могло же быть, чтобы ни разу, ни единого имени...   
Баки осекся, отстранил от себя Стива, с силой взъерошил ему светлые волосы, и еще раз, завороженно наблюдая, как непослушные пряди возвращаются на место, прикрывая прозрачные от застывших слез глаза.   
— А ты вот такой. Есть. Всегда.

Стив поднял руки и оттолкнул Баки изо всех сил. Наверное, от неожиданности Баки отступил на пару шагов, но тут же собрался вернуться обратно. Стив вжался в стену и выставил вперед руки, останавливая намерения Баки. 

— Не надо. Я тебе не нужен... так, — слова резали горло, но Стив должен был остановить его, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Нужен, — отчаянно запротестовал Баки. — Очень нужен.  
Он схватил Стива за руку, за правую, на которой несколько минут назад надорвался рукав, и с недоуменным интересом уставился на белесые первые буквы первого шрама.   
— Нет, — тихо и веско сказал Стив. — У тебя годами были девушки, Бак. Не надо делать мне одолжение, или что ты там собрался делать. Оставь все, как есть.

Баки поднял голову и взглянул Стиву в глаза. Он смотрел необычайно серьезно.   
— Почему, Стив? Ведь мы можем быть счастливы друг с другом. Как в сказках, только ты и я — половинки одной души.   
Не отводя глаз, он поднял руку Стива, которую держал, и бережно поцеловал запястье, где начиналось имя Абигейл, и те две буквы, куда пришелся поцелуй, исчезли в неяркой золотистой вспышке. Кожа под ними осталась бледной и чистой. 

Стив завороженно наблюдал за этим чудом. Перевел взгляд на Баки — тот восторженно улыбался, поглаживая чистое запястье — и выдернул руку, что было силы.   
Они не могли. Не должны были...  
— Это не сказка, Бак. Я не хочу тебе такой судьбы, — собрав остатки твердости, выговорил Стив.  
И, не смотря на Баки, ушел, как мог быстро. 

Через минуту хлопнула входная дверь.   
Баки без сил опустился на стул, растерянно глядя в окно, на солнечное осеннее утро и живущий своей жизнью бессмертный Бруклин. 

Стив вернулся пару часов спустя.   
Больше они эту тему не поднимали.   
Как не появлялись на теле у Стива новые имена.


End file.
